frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170527221944
'Frozen- An Adult Version by '''Emily.Writes.Anything - In the late 1840's, within the small kingdom of Arendelle's castle walls, a small, eight year old girl slept. Her covers were pulled up to her chin, her long blonde waves cascading over the deep purple blanket. All around her were lavish objects, from her tall white wardrobe full of different dresses, all sporting the Arendelle colours, teal, purple, and black, to her huge four poster bed where the young child was sleeping. She dreamed of how it would be, one day, to be queen. To rule beside her two five year old identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice. She smiled in her sleep as she thought of her two beautiful sisters. "Elsa. Psst!" "Hey, Elsa, wake up! It's morning!" "Wake up!" Elsa groaned and rolled over as her sister, Anna crawled on top of her. Anna's identical twin sister, Alice, ran to the window and drew the curtains open, letting in a beam of spring light. "Go back to sleep..." Elsa groaned, trying to find her way back into her dream. But her sisters wouldn't budge, and soon Alice joined Anna in poking and prodding Elsa to get her to wake up. Elsa peeked at her sisters with one eye, the only visible difference between the two is that her sister Anna wore her auburn hair in two braids, while her sister Alice favored wearing her hair in just one. Elsa was just about to close her eyes again when she saw her sisters look at each other mischievously before whispering in unison. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The three girls tiptoed past their parent's floor, Elsa leading the way to the ballroom. Elsa placed her index finger to her lips as the two twins giggled behind her. As they reached them, Elsa pushed the double doors to the ballroom open and slipped in, Anna and Alice following their sister close behind. "Okay." Elsa said, a smile on her face. "Now we can play." Anna and Alice giggled and gave each other a big high-five. The two girls pulled on the sides of the older sister's nightgown. "Do the magic!" Anna whispered excitedly. "Yeah, Elsa! Do the magic!" Alice echoed. Elsa smiled at her sisters before turning her hands in circles, a small snowball appearing in her hands as she whispered. "You ready?". The twins nodded and Elsa threw her arms up into the air, causing snow to fall from the ceiling. Anna and Alice started laughing at once, and they both stuck their tongues out to catch the snowflakes as they fell. Nothing felt better to Elsa than making the two most important people in her life smile, and soon Elsa was joining in on the fun with her sisters. The ballroom quickly became covered in snow, and soon there were mountains of it reaching almost to the ceiling. Anna was the first to have the idea to jump from the top of the hills into the powdery snow down below, and Alice soon followed. Elsa sat at the bottom of the hill and caught each of the girls (using her magic) mid-jump, bringing them down slowly and gracefully into the snow. ' '''